fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Next Chefs 2011
|female = |predecessor = None |successor = PNC 2012 }} The Papa's Next Chefs 2011 is the first edition of the tournament was a tournament to elect the new chefs for the the Gameria after Papa's Freezeria, which is Papa's Pancakeria as revealed later after the winnings. Introduction As you can guess, we have been working on the next delicious installment in the Papa’s Gameria series. However, we were a little stumped as to who the next chefs should be. So we decided to leave it up to the fans to choose Papa Louie’s next employees. There will be two brackets, one battling for the boys position and the other battling for the girls position. From a pool of your 48 favorite customers, only 2 will remain to start work at the newest Papa’s restaurant (it’s a secret)! We have 3 divisions: the Pepperoni Division (red), the Onion Division (purple), and the Pineapple Division (yellow). We’ll post a voting poll for each pairing, where you can choose who should win and move on to the next round. The tournament will be 5 rounds, with the winners of each round moving on to battle it out in the next. There is also a Wild Card spot (green star) that is earned by the losing customer in the 3rd round of the Onion Division. The loser will get a second chance by competing against the Pineapple Division Champ. We hope you are excited as we are to get this tournament started tomorrow, and get ready to vote for your favorites! Matches Pepperoni Division Division Quarterfinals 1A/1B: Friday, October 28, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/318 * 1A: Gino Romano (162 votes) vs Wally (188 votes) * 1B: Edna (161 votes) vs Vicky (186 votes) 2A/2B: Saturday, October 29, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/344 * 2A: Mitch (107 votes) vs Marty (221 votes) * 2B: Maggie (219 votes) vs Rita (112 votes) 3A/3B: Sunday, October 30, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/347 * 3A: Roy (156 votes) vs Alberto (157 votes) * 3B: Bruna Romano (161 votes) vs Penny (157 votes) 4A/4B: Monday, October 31, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/350 * 4A: Carlo Romano (156 votes) vs Kingsley (106 votes) * 4B: Cecilia (134 votes) vs Clover (133 votes) Division Semifinals 5A/5B: Wednesday, November 9, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/431 * 5A: Wally (161 votes) vs Marty (185 votes) * 5B: Maggie (234 votes) vs Vicky (92 votes) 6A/6B: Thursday, November 10, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/436 * 6A: Carlo Romano (188 votes) vs Alberto (161 votes) * 6B: Cecilia (187 votes) vs Bruna Romano (150 votes) Division Finals 7A/7B: Tuesday, November 15, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/469 * 7A: Carlo Romano (160 votes) vs Marty (120 votes) * 7B: Cecilia (155 votes) vs Maggie (118 votes) Onion Division Division Quarterfinals 1A/1B: Tuesday, November 1, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/353 * 1A: Greg (174 votes) vs Cletus (110 votes) * 1B: Zoe (94 votes) vs Prudence (190 votes) 2A/2B: Wednesday, November 2, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/356 * 2A: Chuck (144 votes) vs Taylor (147 votes) * 2B: Mary (188 votes) vs Clair (92 votes) 3A/3B: Thursday, November 3, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/359 * 3A: Franco (114 votes) vs Big Pauly (155 votes) * 3B: Tohru (147 votes) vs Ivy (125 votes) 4A/4B: Friday, November 4, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/362 * 4A: Nick (65 votes) vs Cooper (267 votes) * 4B: Olga (57 votes) vs Mandi (272 votes) Division Semifinals 5A/5B: Friday, November 11, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/440 * 5A: Greg (102 votes) vs Taylor (243 votes) * 5B: Mary (117 votes) vs Prudence (233 votes) 6A/6B: Saturday, November 12, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/443 * 6A: Cooper (268 votes) vs Big Pauly (124 votes) * 6B: Tohru (169 votes) vs Mandi (220 votes) Division Finals 7A/7B: Wednesday, November 16, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/472 * 7A: Cooper (225 votes) vs Taylor (107 votes) * 7B: Mandi (150 votes) vs Prudence (228 votes) Pineapple Division Division Quarterfinals 1A/1B: Saturday, November 5, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/365 * 1A: Hugo (146 votes) vs Allan (236 votes) * 1B: Mindy (108 votes) vs Utah (283 votes) 2A/2B: Sunday, November 6, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/368 * 2A: Timm (180 votes) vs Robby (151 votes) * 2B: Sasha (175 votes) vs Lisa (156 votes) 3A/3B: Monday, November 7, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/371 * 3A: Gremmie (82 votes) vs James (200 votes) * 3B: Sue (160 votes) vs Kayla (123 votes) 4A/4B: Tuesday, November 8, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/374 * 4A: Doan (217 votes) vs Connor (99 votes) * 4B: Akari (145 votes) vs Peggy (169 votes) Division Semifinals 5A/5B: Sunday, November 13, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/446 * 5A: Timm (164 votes) vs Allan (154 votes) * 5B: Sasha (85 votes) vs Utah (228 votes) 6A/6B: Monday, November 14, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/450 * 6A: Doan (109 votes) vs James (197 votes) * 6B: Peggy (208 votes) vs Sue (109 votes) Division Finals 7A/7B: Thursday, November 17, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/476 * 7A: James (230 votes) vs Timm (108 votes) * 7B: Peggy (179 votes) vs Utah (162 votes) Semifinals 8A/8B: Friday, November 18, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/496 * 8A: Carlo Romano (160 votes) vs Cooper (253 votes) * 8B: Prudence (261 votes) vs Cecilia (145 votes) 9A/9B: Saturday, November 19, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/500 * 9A: Taylor (166 votes) vs James (217 votes) * 9B: Peggy (228 votes) vs Mandi (156 votes) Grand Finals 10A/10B: Sunday, November 20, 2011 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/514 * 10A: James (195 votes) vs Cooper (232 votes) * 10B: Prudence (222 votes) vs Peggy (210 votes) Trivia * This was the first Papa's Next Chefs Tournament. * Everyone who has been in the Championship Round for this year's tournament, is now a chef of one of Papa's Restaurants. Cooper and Prudence for the Pancakeria, Peggy for the Hot Doggeria, and James for the Cupcakeria. * This was Papa's Next Chef's 2011, but Papa's Pancakeria was released on March 5, 2012. * This is the only Papa's Next Chefs Tournament where both of the winners are from the same division. * Peggy is the only customer in this year's championship who did not debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! * Only customers who debuted in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and Papa's Pizzeria made it to the semifinals and finals this year. * Robby did not go further than the 1st Round this year (Lost to Timm) Rounds and Finals Pepperoni Division Division Querterfinals Round 1 round1 1a.jpg round1 1b.jpg round1 1c.jpg Round 2 round1_2a.jpg round1_2b.jpg round1 2c.jpg Round 3 round1_3a.jpg round1_3b.jpg round1 3c.jpg Round 4 round1_4a.jpg round1_4b.jpg round1 4c.jpg Division Semifinals Round 5 round2_1a.jpg round2_1b.jpg round2_1c.jpg Round 6 round2_2a.jpg round2_2b.jpg round2_2c.jpg Division Finals round3_1a.jpg round3_1b.jpg round3_1c.jpg Onion Division Division Querterfinals Round 1 round1 5a.jpg round1_5b.jpg round1 5c.jpg Round 2 round1_6a.jpg round1_6b.jpg round1 6c.jpg Round 3 round1_7a.jpg round1_7b.jpg round1 7c.jpg Round 4 round1_8a.jpg round1_8b.jpg round1 8c.jpg Division Semifinals Round 5 round2_3a.jpg round2_3b.jpg round2 3c.jpg Round 6 round2_4a.jpg round2_4b.jpg round2 4c.jpg Division Finals round3_2a.jpg round3_2b.jpg round3_2c.jpg Pineapple Division Division Querterfinals Round 1 round1 9a.jpg round1_9b.jpg round1 9c.jpg Round 2 round1 10a.jpg round1_10b.jpg round1 10c.jpg Round 3 round1_11a.jpg round1_11b.jpg round1 11c.jpg Round 4 Round1 12a.jpg Round1 12b.jpg round1 12c.jpg Division Semifinals Round 5 round2_5a.jpg round2_5b.jpg round2 5c.jpg Round 6 round2_6a.jpg round2_6b.jpg round2 6c.jpg Division Finals round3_3a.jpg round3_3b.jpg round3_3c.jpg Semifinals Round 1 Round4_1a.jpg Round4_1b.jpg Round4_1c.jpg Round 2 Round4_2a.jpg Round4_2b.jpg Round4_2c.jpg Grand Finals round5_1a.jpg round5_1b.jpg round5_1c.jpg The Winners After 48 grueling matches, we finally have our champions. So please give a warm welcome to our winners and Papa’s Next Chefs... These Onion Division champs demolished both the Pepperoni and Pineapple Division! We can not wait to see them cooking up a storm in the next Papa’s Gameria! Although we are still working on the game, you can expect some special sneak peeks in the near future. We had a great time putting on this tournament and want to personally thank all of you for taking part in it! Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competitions Category:Tournaments